Que hago yo songfic
by Kary Uchiha CATALINA GARCIA
Summary: Sasuke está a unos días de su boda sin embargo el no será feliz si no está al lado de Sakura. Pero hay un pequeño detalle que se lo impide… el


_Que hago yo_

**Entraste como un rayo de luz**

**Como un aire encantador**

**Liberaste con tu hechizo**

**A mi recluso corazón**

Tras la tormenta de la pasión ambos caímos en la maca agotados físicamente, pero esta vez yo me sentía mas agotado sentimentalmente sabia que esa seria la ultima vez que le tendría entre mis brazos pero algo en mi interior decía que no debía dejar las cosas así Que no debía permitir que ella se fuera, que no importaba que ella no fuera libre, yo al amaba con todo mi ser, el solo estaba a su lado por interés solo quería el prestigio que le daba ser su esposo

-Sasuke-kun ¿estas bien?-me pregunto ella sacándome de mis pensamientos

-no, no estoy bien… sabes que no quiero que regreses con el-respondí apretando los puños de rabia y frustración

-Sasuke ya hablamos de eso, es mi esposo-me dijo ella recostándose a mi lado

-¡el no te ama pero yo si!-grite alejándome de ella. Sabía que este momento tendría que llegar en algún momento

-Sasuke yo…

-vámonos huye conmigo, dejemos atrás todo… seamos felices de verdad-dije parándome delante de ella

-sabes que no puedo Sasuke, yo también te amo pero…

-¡tu no amas Sakura!-grite frustrado y herido-si me amaras te irías conmigo

-claro que te amo Sasuke, pero el es mi esposo… era tu mejor amigo

-amigo, amigo, si valiente amigo el sabia que yo te amaba y aun así te alejo de mi-grite molesto

flash back

_Dos años atrás_

Estaba en casa de mi mejor amigo y de sus padres, Naruto me había dicho que tenia algo muy importante que comunicarnos a Sakura y a mi

Era extraño que los padres de ella también estuvieran en la casa asi como los de mi hiperactivo amigo

-ufff estoy nervioso-me dijo Naruto frotando las palmas de sus manos

-tranquilo Dobe todo va a salir bien… supongo no quisiste darme detalles-trate de animarle, que error mas grande

-heheh si verdad Teme, todo va a estar bien-respondió el-bueno es hora

Naruto camino asta la mesa donde los demás se encontraban reunidos, hasta ese momento yo había preferido mantenerme alejado para no tener que entablar una aburrida charla sobre negocios con los padres de ellos

Entonces yo llevaba un par de meses al frente de la empresa de mis padres, mi hermano mayor Itachi asía meses que se había marchado a un supuesto viaje de vacaciones al caribe sin embargo no habíamos sabido nada de el. Ante esto mi padre no había tenido otra opción que dejarme a cargo de todo debido a su delicado estado de salud

-hehe hey Teme ven aquí-me llamo el hiperactivo de Naruto

-ya voy Dobe ya voy-respondí enfadado

-ne… bueno, primero que nada gracias por asistir esta noche-comenzó a decir Naruto con una copa de vino en sus manos-la razón por la que les invite junto con mis padres es… para hacer publico y oficial mi compromiso con Sakura Haruno, mi mejor amiga y la mujer a la que amo

Al momento de escuchar las palabras de Naruto sentí como una cubeta da de agua fría caer sobre mi espalda y mi corazón romperse en miles de pedazos

-no vas a felicitar a tus amigos-me dijo al oído mi madre

-eh, si c-claro… felicidades chicos-dije tendiéndole la mano a Naruto la cual le apreté con mucha mas fuerza de la debida

-auch Dobe tranquilo necesito la mano para firmar el acta-me dijo Naruto tomándose la mano

-¿y cuando será la boda?-cuestiono Ino la hermana mayor de Naruto

-hehe bueno, lo mas pronto posible a que si Sakura-chan-respondió el tomándola de la cintura

-s-si, claro Naruto-kun

fin fel flash back

**Tu dulzura corre por mis venas **

**Creí en tu intención**

**Nunca creí que fuese un engaño **

**Una mentira tu amor**

-Sasuke yo no sabia nada-me grito Sakura molesta también

-si claro, Sakura no sabias nada… pero pudiste haberlo evitado

Los dos después de el anuncio de la boda habían sido una completa tortura para mi, vi como Naruto y Sakura iban de un lado a otro arreglando todos los preparativos de su boda dejándome a mi de lado y con el corazón roto

-no quiero perderte Sakura no quiero-susurre dejándome caer en la cama del hotel con las manos fuertemente agarradas a mi cabeza

-Sasuke-kun yo tampoco quiero perderte a ti pero tu te vas a casar con Hinata pasado mañana esto debe acabar-me dijo ella abrazándome

Hinata, la sola moción de mi ojiperla prometida me produjo una mescla de lastima, rabia e impotencia. Esa pobre chica era la heredera de las empresas Hyuga asía seis mese que nos habían comprometido para asegurar la supremacía de ambas empresas ante las de Naruto y Sakura

-no, no me casare… no me casare con otra mujer que no seas tu-dije tomándola entre mis brazos.

Amaba a Sakura desde que era un niño y la idea de perderla me aterro, así que solo deje que mis impulsos me guiaran

Bese su labios al mismo tiempo que la recostaba en la cama delicadamente, como si se tratase de la flor mas delicada del mundo

-Sasuke, por favor-me dijo ella cuando deje sus labios y baje por su cuello aspirando su dulce aroma a cerezo. Mis manos y mis besos corrieron por su piel gravándome en el alma cada centímetro de su piel

-Sakura, mi Sakura-gruñí cuando tome sus desnudos pechos entre mis manos, acaricie esos montes níveos con cariño y pasión no quise dejar sin besar un solo centímetro de su piel

Mordí y chupe sus pezones duros como una roca y suaves como el pétalo de una flor hasta saciarme de ellos, Sakura solo gemía y tomaba mi cabeza pegándome mas a ella

Baje por su vientre asta llegar a su centro que ya me esperaba húmedo y listo para recibir mis caricias, pase dos dedos por sus labios libres de bello púbico

-mmm Sasuke sigue… así-gime ella cuando le penetro lentamente con mis dedos recorro la extensión de su vagina desde adentro dándole lentas pero profundas embestidas

-ahhh Sasuke-jadea ella al mismo tiempo que las paredes internas de su vagina aprisionan mis dedos asiéndome saber que a alcanzado el orgasmo

**Me dices que te esta llamando**

**Te vas sin un adiós**

**Se muy bine que estas en sus brazos**

**Dime que ago yo**

Dos días después de mi ultimo encuentro con Sakura mi boda con Hinata se llevaría acabo. Así que antes de dirigirme a la iglesia me encontraba en mi habitación preparándome.

Mientras mis amigos asían mil y un cosas relacionadas con la boda mi mente y mi roto corazón estaban lejos de hay recordando todos y cada uno de los buenos momentos que compartí con Sakura antes de su boda con el idiota de Naruto así como las tardes de pasión que compartíamos cuando le confesé mi amor y nos convertimos en amantes

-hay Sasuke tienes una llamada-me saco Kiba de mis recuerdos

-¿Qué? Si, claro… bueno-atendí la llamada demasiado confundido

-ya esta todo listo-me dijeron al otro lado

-perfecto ¿el auto esta donde te pedí?-cuestione con una sonrisa

-claro Sasuke todo esta listo el avión esperara en el aeropuerto para llevarles

-bien, te debo una "colmillo" –respondí

-no es nada, solo cuídense y… se feliz

-cuenta con ello-corte la llamada al notar las miradas de mis amigos clavadas en mi espalda

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-me cuestiono Neji el primo de Hinata

-tranquilo Neji es una sorpresa-le dije palmeándole el hombro

-¿están todos listos?-pregunto Ino entrando a la habitación

-si-respondimos casi todos

-estto… Ino yo-trato de decir Naruto con la corbata entre las manos

-¡típico de ti Naruto!-le grito ella arrebatándole la corbata-¡es increíble que ni el día, de la boda de tu mejor amigo, puedas hacer algo bien!

-I-Ino… n-no puedo… r-respirar-dijo Naruto antes de que se le terminase el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones. Ino en su estado de euforia y nerviosismo mezclados no se percato de lo apretado que le estaba dejando el nudo de la corbata a su hermano

-¡ashh! ¡As Lo tu entonces!-le grito Ino saliendo de la habitación

-¡jajaja estas frito Sai!-rio Kiba estrepitosamente-¡si fuera tu, no le propondría matrimonio jamás!

-estoy muerto… ya lo hice-susurro Sai pasando mas saliva y mas pálido de lo normal

-¡jajaja no se, si darte el pésame o felicitarte hermano!-intervino Shino dándole un golpe en la espalda

**Hablamos solo cuando puedes**

**Te abrazo al esconder**

**Que no aria para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer**

Una vez que íbamos rumbo a la iglesia me rezague in instante, respire profundamente y marque un numero marcado como Matsuri en mi teléfono

-hola Sasori ¿pasa algo?-me contesto Sakura al otro lado

-estoy a un paso de arruinar mi vida… de ti depende que no lo agá-susurre

-sabes que no puedo ir, estoy con mi esposo, en la boda de mi mejor amigo-me respondió ella fingiendo que hablaba con su asistente

-te amo Sakura-dije al mismo tiempo que una lagrima rebelde escapada de mis ojos

-igualmente Sasori, ten los informes listos por favor-colgó ella la maldita llamada. Mi corazón estaba mas roto aun que antes pero no permitiría que esto se quedara así

**Que hago con mis labias si me ruegan tus besos**

**Que hago mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso**

**Que hago con mis noches Que hago con mis días**

**Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía**

**Dime que hago yo**

Entre a la iglesia con la seriedad típica en mi. Por fuera parecía un hombre sereno y relajado ante su inminente boda, pero por dentro estaba nervioso y triste

-Hey hermano ¿todo bien?-me pregunto Naruto una vez que llegue al altar

-si, solo me quede revisando algo-en ese momento la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar. Y supe que el momento había llegado

Por la puerta apareció Hinata, su vestido blanco se cenia exquisitamente a su cuerpo, su cabello largo cabello azulado caía en caireles por su espalda y hombros, su bello rostro estaba maquillado levemente resaltando sus enigmáticos ojos perla. Por un momento una punzada de culpa se clavo en mi pecho lo que iba a hacer le rompería el corazón seguramente

-te ves hermosa-le dije tomando su mano

-G-gracias Sasuke-kun-me respondió ella sonrojándose como siempre

**Definitivamente nada que cambiar Te as convertido en toda mi felicidad**

**Definitivamente vasta respirar Para sentir completa tu totalidad**

**Hay un ángel en tus ojos vida mía Hay un ángel que respira**

**Tan solo quiero estar junto a ti**

**Gritarle al universo que estoy hecho para ti no hay mas**

**Junto a ti vive y en un instante huir de todo**

**La vida quiero pasarla junto a ti**

Mientras todos ponían atención a las palabras del sacerdote mi mente vagaba imaginando todos los momentos que compartiría al lado de ella apartar de ese día nuestra vida cambiaria completamente

-Hinata Hyuga ¿aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha como tu esposo? Para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, asta que la muerte los separe-le pregunto el sacerdote a Hinata. En ese momento mi cabeza logro regresar a la iglesia

-si, acepto-respondió ella muy segura

-¿y tu Sasuke Uchiha aceptas a Hinata Hyuga como tu esposa? Para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, asta que la muerte los separe-por un segundo los recuerdos que tenia al lado de la Hyuga golpearon mi pecho como cuchilladas de culpa. No era justo para ella lo que estaba por decir

-yo… ¡no puedo!-grite dándome la vuelta. No dude mas y Salí tomando a Sakura por el brazo en mi carrera asía fuera

-¡¿Sasuke que ases?!-me grito ella corriendo detrás de mi

-¿tu que crees Sakura? Huir no voy a perderte-respondí dando la vuelta en la esquina

-Sasuke creí que no vendrías-me saludo Kakashi al lado de mi auto

-tuve un contratiempo-respondí algo agitado

-¡Sasuke!-escuche como me gritaba Naruto

-entra al auto-le ordene a Sakura

-¿Qué. Estas loco?-me reprocho ella

-si, ahora entra Sakura-ella bufo frustrada y subió al auto mas a fuerza que de ganas. Arranque el auto apresuradamente botando un sobre por la ventana

-Sasuke no puedo creer que lo hayas echo-me dijo Sakura abrazándome

-¿Qué Sakura…?

-confiaba en ti… no creí que fueras capaz de casarte con Hinata sin amarla-me confeso ella besándome en la mejilla

-jamás lo aria Sakura eres a la única que amo-respondí tomándola de la cintura

**No puedo seguir No quiero fingir **

**No me ase sentir Pero no puedo evitar tanto llorar **

**Ven siéntate hay que hablar**

**No se que paso entre tu y yo el fuego se apago **

**Estas junto a mi **

**Estoy junto a tu **

**Pero hay un millón de millas **

**Que nos separan**

Una vez que subimos avión Sakura me abrazo tan fuerte que creí que me rompería una costilla

-Sasuke-kun estas completamente loco-rio ella cuando me soltó

-lo se, pero no me importa ser le hombre mas loco del universo, si tu estas conmigo-dije tomándola de la cintura y besando su cabello

-señor Uchiha todo esta listo-nos interrumpió el piloto

-vámonos entonces-respondí sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro-vamos mi reina hermosa-dije tomando la mano de Sakura

-claro mi rey-dijo ella caminado detrás de mi

En el momento que despegamos me sentí sumamente tranquilo los nervios se esfumaron de mi cuerpo apartir de hoy mi vida seria completamente diferente. Sakura seria libre de su compromiso con Naruto y seriamos felices el uno al lado del otro

Entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar

-¿Quién es Sasuke-kun?-me cuestiono Sakura apretando mi mano entre las suyas  
-es… Naruto… ¿bueno?

-¡ ¿Teme donde rayos esta mi esposa?!-me grito l otro lado Naruto

-lejos Naruto-dije yo sin interés

-¡maldita sea Sasuke! ¿A dónde te la llevaste?

-a donde tu no la encuentres nunca mas

-¡maldición Sasuke, es mi esposa!

-¡podrá ser tu esposa Naruto, pero es mi mujer!-grite cortando la llamada

-Naruto tiene razón…-dijo ella comenzando a llorar-soy su esposa

-no Sakura tranquila… yo arregle todo, Naruto solo tiene que firmar los papeles del divorcio… y serás libre-trate de explicarle Sakura al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba

**No hay odio, no hay rencores **

**Simplemente el corazón ya no esta Tu corazón ya no esta **

**Se han perdido los colores **

**Ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar**

**Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar**

**Lo que en un dia en el alma nos unia **

**Ya no esta, tu ya no estas**

Los siguientes mese fueron bastante difíciles para ambos, por un lado pasamos tres maravillosas semanas en las playas del caribe disfrutando de nuestro amor libremente

Sin embargo cuando tuvimos que volver "a casa" las cosas habían empeorado mucho Neji estaba furioso conmigo por haber dejado a Hinata en el altar. Y Naruto por llevarme a su esposa

-¡es que es increíble Sasuke! ¡Es mi esposa! ¡Y tu te la llevaste!-me grito Naruto

-¡cállate Naruto!-grite también-¡tu sabias perfectamente que yo la amaba!

-¿Qué dijiste Sasuke?-me pregunto Sakura interviniendo

-lo que escuchaste Sakura, este tipo lo sabia-dije apuntando a Naruto- y aun así acepto la oferta de tus padres

-¿Qué se supone que hiciera Sasuke?-dijo Naruto-iba a perder mi empresa

-¡demonios Naruto! Hubieras dejado de ser un idiota y ponerte a trabajar

-¡lo estaba asiendo!... pero no podía contra ustedes-me grito el

-¡Naruto escúchame!-grite con todas mis fuerzas-no quieres perder tu empresa, bien… entonces firma los papeles del divorcio

-eso ni loco Sasuke

-entonces prepárate para perder tu empresa-amenace a Naruto

-no por favor Sasuke

-entonces firma los malditos papeles Naruto-el me vio por un instante y después a Sakura que estba detrs de mi. Bufo furioso y los firmo aventándomelos después

-¡espero y estés feliz!-termino gritando al salir de la oficina

El tiempo siguió su curso normal después de ese desafortunado encuentro con mi ex mejor amigo. Aproveche que Sakura ya era una mujer libre y seguí gozando de nuestra relación

Pero ahora era diferente podíamos estar juntos libremente, sin ocultarnos, sin mentir y sin ninguna otra preocupación que estar el uno al lado del otro

Un año después le pedí que fuera mi esposa a lo que ella acepto gustosa. Nuestra boda fue un acontecimiento único en Konoha sin embargo todo eso no me importaba mi único anhelo era que Sakura fuese mi esposa así nadie nos separaría otra vez

-¿Sasuke-san estas listo?-me llamo Hinata

-eh, si claro ¿Cómo me veo?-le pregunte

-estas muy apuesto… y feliz-me dijo ella sonrojándose

-grasias hoy es un dia muy importante-dije sonriendo

-lose Sasuke… hoy te vas a casar con la mujer de tu vida

-si, este… ¿Hinata sin rencores por lo que te hice?-le pregunte poniéndome nervioso-fui un idiota

-sin rencores Sasuke-kun grasias a ti hoy estoy al lado del hombre que amo-me dijo ella un poco mas sonrojada

-jajaja si quine lo hiba a decir… tu y y tl Dobe de Naruto están juntos grasias a que yo me lleve a su esposa y ati te deje en el altar-dije yo recordando ese dia ase as de un año

-jejej si, Sasuke anda ya todo esta list solo faltas tu y Sakura-me recordó ella sonriendo

Una vez que entre a la iglesia el nerviosismo se empeso a apoderar de mi. Las cosas con Naruto estaban mejor el se había comprometido con Hinata tiempo después de -dije yo recordando ese dia ase as de un año

-jejej si, Sasuke anda ya todo esta listo solo faltas tu y Sakura-me recordó ella sonriendo

Una vez que entre a la iglesia el nerviosismo se empezó a apoderar de mi. Las cosas con Naruto estaban mejor el se había comprometido con Hinata tiempo después de que firmase los papeles del divorcio

-¿listo hijo mío?-me pregunto mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos

-si padres, solo pensaba en como han cambiado las cosas-le respondi a mi padre sonriendo

-hace mucho tiempo que no sonreías así-me dijo mi madre

-lo se, madre-dije yo- pero hoy es un dia especial

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, y no pude evitar soltar una leve risa al recordar lo ocurrido la ultima vez que escuhe esa misma marcha. Sakura entro en la iglesia luciendo aun mas hermosa de lo que ya lo era

Cuando llego a mi lado y su padre me la entrego sentí que volvia a nacer sentí que ya nada nos perararia nunca mas. La boda paso rápidamente para mi que seguía embelezado con los ojos jade de Sakura que me miraba todo el tiempo hasta que el sacerdote pregunto:

-Sakura Haruno ¿aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha como tu esposo? Para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, asta que la muerte los separe-le pregunto el sacerdote a mi Sakura.

-si, acepto-respondió ella muy segura al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-¿y tu Sasuke Uchiha aceptas a Sakura Haruno como tu esposa? Para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, asta que la muerte los separe-me dijo el sacerdote a mi

-si, acepto-respondí fuerte y claramente

-si nadie se opone a esta unión entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia-dijo el sonriendo

Cuando escuche esas ultimas palabra no lo dude y tome a Sakura de la cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo mientras me apoderaba de sus esquisitos labios en un beso lento y lleno de todo el amor que sentía por ella

-te amo Sasuke-kun-dijo ella cuando nos separamos

-no mas que yo… mi Sakura-dije yo besándola de nuevo

Ahora ya no abria poder que nos separara eramos marido y mujer asta que la muerte nos separara y aun así sabia que nos reuniríamos de nuevo en la otra vida

**Hey olap personitas bellas que os a parecido?**

**Hehe bueno espero y aya sido de su agrado **

**Nos seguimos leyendo en mis otras historias**

"**resistiendo a Sasuke Uchiha" y "una nueva vida"**


End file.
